Princess of Slytherin
by oliviajoy45
Summary: Violeta Angelov transfers from Durmstrang to Hogwarts, a pawn in a larger game that she doesn't realize she is apart of. A talented witch, Violeta,or V as her friends call her,must learn to navigate Hogwarts,love with a certain blond haired boy,and the destiny that she is expected to ere are secrets buried deep in the Angelov household that V is just starting to learn.
1. Chapter 1

The first day Violeta Angelov stepped foot into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, she spun her wand delicately in between her fingers and listed the differences between Hogwarts and Durmstrang in her mind. First off, she pondered, the school's uniform that she changed into on the train was made of a relatively lightweight material compared to Durmstrang's thick furs and warm, woolen clothing. The castle was warm like Durmstrang but, unlike the Bulgarian school, Hogwarts had an atmosphere that made Violeta feel as if she were home enjoying Christmas dinner with her parents. The Great Hall had hundreds of candles floating, giving off a warm light. The tables were all long with wide benches so that everyone could sit together; instead of Durmstrang's policy of eating in the common room of your house. Violeta's had been a gloomy room filled with carved tables and chairs that were both ugly and uncomfortable and utterly too far from the warm fire. She thought back to many nights shivering while rushing to eat her supper in order to jump in bed sooner. And she shivered again just thinking about it.

"First years and transfers this way!" a woman's voice called, snapping Violeta out of her thoughts. She wasn't a first year, she was in her third year and had switched schools for reasons that her parents had decided on without telling her. And in the Angelov household, nobody dared question Mr. Stoyan Angelov.

"You look too old to be a first year." A girl with large front teeth observed. Violeta responded with a slight look and a raised eyebrow, then walked in front of the girl wordlessly. She wasn't a first year, and she wasn't from Hogwarts, she was a Durmstrang girl through and through. Sure, the place was cold and slightly unwelcoming in appearance, but the ability to distance oneself from the circumstances that surround them and still be a strong witch or wizard is a characteristic seen commonly among Durmstrang students. Violeta was no different. She was a very gifted witch, something that many had noted her entire life, and though Violeta had often boasted at Durmstrang, it was more due to expectation than how she really felt.

"We shall call each student based upon last name! Once the student is called, we shall place the sorting hat upon your head and he will tell us which house you are to be sorted into!" An older woman with glasses perched delicately on her thin nose called. Violeta noticed the rather instant quiet that took over the large hall and decided that this woman was not to be messed with.

The woman grabbed a rather old, beat up wizards' hat then and placed it on the stool in front of her. Violeta watched with a sort of bored curiosity as the hat came to life and starting singing about the different virtues held by each of the houses. Her mind drifted to the three houses that Durmstrang had. Unlike Hogwarts, whose houses were based on character traits, Durmstrang's houses were based on the type of magic the student excelled in; Dark Arts and the defense against it, Potions, or Occlumency. Some students were gifted in more than one area and so they would be placed to live with those who shared the quality that was more prominent, however, they would take the advanced classes that the students who specialized in that area would take instead of the regular level. For instance, Violeta was placed in the house that specialized in Occlumency but was in advanced Dark Arts classes and even, to a lesser degree, a medium level potions class. It was only to her advantage that her mother and father had been teaching her these strengths since she was walking.

However, here at Hogwarts, (according to the Sorting Hat), the houses were based on both the character strengths and weaknesses. Hufflepuffs were loyal and hardworking but they often failed to be assertive. Ravenclaws were intelligent and witty, but those same traits often left them blind sighted to their own faults which were often due to their extensive knowledge and inability to accept being wrong. Gryffindors were known for their bravery and chivalry, but were often hardheaded and got themselves into trouble. Slytherins were cunning, ambitious, and resourceful, but often lead to "bad wizards and witches", according to the buck-toothed girl standing behind Violeta. When names started being called, there were only three people before Violeta.

"Connor Ainsley!" a small boy with worried blue eyes and mussed blond hair struggled to get on the stool. The older witch placed the torn hat onto his head and barely a second later it had cried "Hufflepuff". Violetta rolled her eyes as the boy trotted to the table full of students wearing yellow and black school robes.

"Janet Ajer!"

"Gryffindor!" The red and gold table erupted in whoops and clapping, particularly by a pair of red headed twin brothers, Violeta noticed.

"Samuel Alburts!" Another Hufflepuff.

"Violeta Angelov!" Violeta felt a heavy pain in her chest as she walked to the stool. She suddenly felt guilty, like she was betraying her friends and family at Durmstrang, specifically her cousin Viktor whom she only ever got to see at school. Taking a deep breath, she trusted in her parent's decision making that led to her admission at Hogwarts, and sat delicately on the worn wooden stool. There was an odd feeling as she looked out into the sea of faces, taking in the different colors that each table was adorned with and wondering which she would be assigned to. She briefly noticed a familiar head of white-blond hair before the hat was placed upon her own highlighted honey blonde and warm brown hair. Her olive toned skin and her light hazel eyes were the only traits she had inherited from her mother's Middle Eastern heritage, but Violeta could not dwell on those thoughts because as soon as the fabric hit her head, a low voice was loud in her ears.

"My my, what do we have here?" it questioned rhetorically. Violeta sat up a little straighter then in attempt to show herself off as a stronger person despite her small, thin frame. A slight panic that was fighting its way from her core to her skin. Goosebumps rose when she started to hear the hat's debating thoughts.

"A Durmstrang transfer? How peculiar. What an odd thing to happen. Well, let's look at this brain of yours, shall we? Hmm…there is bravery, although your loyalty could use some work. You're smart, but in a way that is cunning and mischievous…I'd say not a Hufflepuff."

"Well that much is obvious." Violeta grumbled. Taken aback, the hat made an impish exasperation to alert her of his offended feelings.

"Well there goes Ravenclaw. Though they are smart and witty, you were just plane rude." The hat sniffed and Violeta rolled her eyes, sure that this was the longest sorting ever. She focused her eyes out into the sea of people but was not focusing her sight in any particular place, as she was trying to focus on the ratty old hat.

"You are brave, rude and cunning, clever and determined; your need for learning is driven by the need for more power, just like your Uncle had been." Confused, Violeta quirked her head to the side. She realized, a moment too late, that she should have been ready for the yelling of the hat and though she was happy to finally be sorted, her head was beginning to throb.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat called. The table decorated in green and silver burst into rowdy, happy cheers and applause and Violeta saw one of the red headed twins at the Gryffindor table hand what looked to be 3 Knuts to the other, frowning deeply. Rolling her eyes once more, Violeta hopped down from the sorting stool and walked gracefully to the Slytherins table.

"V!" a familiar voice called to her. Looking up, she found her eyes connecting with the steel gray iris' that belonged to the one and only Draco Malfoy, a family friend of Violeta's for years. He had started to grow into his looks, she thought. His hair was slicked back still, a fashion that she had been trying to get him to drop, but his eyes no longer looked too big for his pale face and his skin seemed to be a glowing, healthier peach color.

"Hey Draco." Violeta kissed his cheek before sitting down where he had made room for her. Across the table from them was a pug-faced girl with an awful pink lace headband on, an  
Italian boy with a chiseled jaw and warm brown eyes, two boys who were so chubby and round that Violeta couldn't tell them apart, and another girl who appeared to be reading a book under the table in attempt to entertain herself. This girl had mahogany hair that fell pin straight down her back and hung at her waist, unlike Violeta's own curls that hung to her shoulder blades. The girl's eyes were glued to the page so Violeta was out of luck for the moment in her attempt to make a new friend.

"Did you feel them on the train?" Draco whispered in Violeta's ear towards the end of the sorting. Confused, Violeta turned her hazel eyes to meet his stormy ones.

"Feel what?" she mumbled back. Draco's left eyebrow rose.

"There were dementors on the train, looking for Sirius Black. Father said they'll be staying at Hogwarts in case Black tries to come here. They think he's after Harry Potter." Draco rolled his eyes. Violeta knew how much Harry Potter had bothered Draco. The everlasting glow of praise never seemed to leave the orphan's aura and no matter what happened, he always managed to save the day. Despite Draco's complaints though, Violeta decided she wanted to form her own opinion of the boy.

"I didn't notice any dementors, however at Durmstrang they teach us how to hold a mild patronus around our body at all times in case of an ambush." _Well that explains it._ Draco thought. He looked away from a thinking Violeta to watch as the last student was sorted. Dumbledore alerted every one of the off limits areas on campus and gave Filtch's warnings before he mentioned that the dementors would be staying on the grounds at Hogwarts as gate keepers in order to try and catch Sirius Black. After all of his announcements, Dumbledore said a few rubbish words and the feast appeared on the table. Violeta couldn't believe her eyes. There was a ham, mashed potatoes, fresh rolls and sweet cream butter. There was ravioli and chicken pot pie and salad and roasted lamb; she started filling her plate. Her cup was filled with pumpkin juice by the time that she went to take her first gulp and the aches in her stomach were subsiding instantly.

"Violeta, I want you to meet some people. This is Blaise Zambini," he said about the Italian boy. Blaise looked at Violeta and winked before returning back to his conversation with one of the other boys. "One of my best friends and my roommate. This is Crabbe and Goyle, they help keep an ear out for the school's latest gossip." Draco pointed to the two chubby boys but their similarities we so prevalent that even after the introduction, Violeta couldn't differ between the two. "That is Pansy Parkinson" he muttered, skipping over the pug faced girl. "And that is Daphne Greengrass. Daphne will be your roommate while you're here." Draco looked pleased with himself and Daphne looked at Violeta and waved. She smiled back at the girl and realized how much she liked Hogwarts, and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi y'all! Thanks for reading and I just wanted to give a should out to my dear friend and Beta, KarouWinchester67! Enjoy!**

The castle was larger than anything Violeta had ever witnessed while at Durmstrang. The staircases moved whenever they pleased, the paintings that filled the castle walls were all alive and chattered amongst themselves as if it was a constant party. Violeta wondered if they ever slept, or even just quit their yapping long enough for anyone to even think themselves. She was happy to see though that the closer they got to the Slytherin Dungeon, the less portraits were hung and those that were tended to be asleep or too grouchy to mutter anything besides a few random snarky remarks.

Violeta had tried to remember which turns and staircases to take as Draco lead her from the Great Hall to the Dungeon, but she was so tired from the large meal and the newness of the school that she found herself struggling to keep up. Thankfully, her roommate Daphne saw her distress and promised that in the morning she'd help Violeta to the Great Hall. With relief, Violeta allowed herself to take in her surroundings of her new home.

"The girls' dormitories are to the right and the boys are to the left. Each year has their own bathroom to share and the third years and up only have from one to two roommates, a perk of being a Slytherin." Blaise had an odd smile on his face that Violeta found intriguing, but she just nodded and looked around the common room. The fireplace held a crackling, warm fire that lit up the dark room. The windows didn't appear to bring in much light, and upon further inspection, Violeta noticed that the color from the window appeared murky green.

"The Dungeons are underneath the school, so the windows show the lake." Daphne said when she saw Violeta looking. The common room was larger and warmer than anything at Durmstrang; filled with tired and full bellied students in large comfortable chairs and couches, recounting the stories of their summers. Others sat at tables, playing Wizard's Chess and Exploding Snap before they would retire to their own warm beds. The wooden floors had green and silver rugs that looked ancient, and yet new at the same time. Well-kept relics, Violeta thought.

"I'm sorry to spoil the fun, but I'm about to fall asleep standing up. I believe it is time for bed." Violeta yawned. Daphne smiled at Violeta and hooked her arm through the other girls, an action that took Violeta by such surprise that, even in her sleepy stupor, her eyes bolted open and her body tensed up.

"Goodnight boys!" Daphne waved at Draco and Blaise who were in a deep discussion about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor and failed to return the gesture. Daphne, rolling her eyes, pulled Violeta towards the dorm they would share for the year.

The room was large and held two beds, two desks, two dressers and one of their trunks at the end of each bed. Violeta's kitten and Daphne's cat were curled up together on one of the beds and there was silver and green bedding and curtains on each bed.

Violeta noticed only briefly that the animals had been asleep on Daphne's bed before she changed into her pajamas and settled into her own bed. Her kitten, Millie, jumped up and fell asleep quickly against Violeta's shoulder and, before she knew it, it was morning.

"Rise and shine!" Daphne pulled back Violeta's curtain and Millie jumped off of Violeta, waking the new girl quite quickly.

"Urmggg!" Violeta groaned into her pillow. The warmth of her bed was not something she was willing to give up just yet.

"You need to shower before breakfast. C'mon." Daphne poked Violeta until she finally gave in and got out of bed grumpily.

"Are you saying I smell, Greengrass?" Violeta demanded playfully.

"No, but your hair is quite a mess, I recon." The girls gathered their fluffy Hogwarts robes and towels before making their way to the shared bathroom, something else that fascinated Violeta about Hogwarts.

The ancient tile that covered the bathroom's floor was strangely appealing to Violeta, despite the colors only being different shades of silver and gray. The walls were the same brick that the rest of the castle was made of minus the portraits, and each stall held a shower and tub, shelves to hold towels or clothes, and a hook to hang up a jacket or robe. Shower products like conditioner and shampoo were provided and a spell had been performed so that the product was different based on each person's needs. The water was hot, but unlike at Durmstrang, the rest of the building was also warm, so Violeta didn't avoid getting out of the shower until the last possible minute like she used to.

Her uniform was relatively comfortable, made up of a black sweater and skirt with black stockings, the silver and green of Slytherin showing on the crest at her left shoulder and at the hem of her skirt. She wore her own black combat boots, her favorite part of the Durmstrang uniform, and let her hair dry into its usual curls before following Daphne down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"You nervous?" Daphne asked. Violeta shrugged.

"Only about getting lost, and possibly if the subjects are different here than at Durmstrang." They had arrived at the Great Hall and were walking to their seats at the Slytherin table when Violeta had a sudden odd feeling take over. She looked over her shoulder and saw the boy who must have been Harry Potter staring at her. She made eye contact with him and neither looked away for a few moments.

"Oh sod off Potter!" Violeta heard Draco yell. She looked at her friend and sat silently to eat breakfast, but the odd feeling in the pit of her stomach was hard to ignore. She buttered some toast and ate quietly, listening to the conversation around her and blaming the nervousness on the first day of classes when anyone asked.

"Angelov, Violeta!" a tall man with dark greasy hair and black robes called her name. Violeta recognized him as Severus Snape, another family friend and Draco's Godfather. She smiled at the man slightly and got a nod back, Snape's way of saying hello to someone he actually liked while maintaining his steely appearance. He handed Violeta her timetable and then walked away to give someone else at the table theirs. She looked down to study her schedule but was soon overwhelmed with all the new places she'd have to learn to get to.

 _History of Magic, Binns_

 _Transfiguration, McGonagall_

 _Charms, Flitwick_

 _Potions, Snape_

 _Lunch_

 _Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lupin_

 _Astronomy, Sinistra_

 _Herbology, Sprout_

 _Care of Magical Creatures, Hagrid_

Violeta studied her timetable with confusion, never having to have studied Astronomy or Care of Magical Creatures before.

"Ugh, they must hate us this year!" Pansy complained. "Slytherin has History of Magic first thing! How do they expect us to stay awake!" she said shrilly.

"Professor Binns is the only ghost teacher, and he's incredibly boring." Blaise explained. "I hope we survive and don't turn into ghosts ourselves. Get it? Die from boredom?" Blaise was the only one to laugh at his joke and when people started giving him odd looks, he responded with, "What? It was funny." And then returned to his eggs.

When it was finally time for classes to start, Daphne lead Violeta to the classroom that Professor Binns had occupied for nearly 150 years now. The dust was thicker on the shelves, but that was the only way to ascertain that any time had passed. Violeta agreed with the statement that Binns was boring, but she had already learned about the particular topic of the day's lesson so she let herself doze off. Transfiguration was somewhat better, but she saw McGonagall noticed her advanced abilities; and later caught sight of McGonagall making a note to talk to the other professors seeing if she could be put into other classes.

Charms was always fun for Violeta, at Durmstrang it was almost like their recess. The spells for charms were often easy and silly, unlike the dark arts that the Durmstrang students were so often focused on. Violeta found herself learning new charm spells and was overjoyed with the class, including their professor, who stood all of 7/8 of a meter tall. Potions was delightful as well, as Violeta often enjoyed Snape's company and found it very amusing as he chastised the other students mercilessly. Lunch was next but before Violeta could leave, Snape pulled her aside.

"Yes Professor?" she asked.

"Dumbledore has made it my business to teach you Occlumency on the side since we do not have it here as a class." He drawled. "We will meet Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Thursdays, after dinner in my office. You may go." He dismissed Violeta with a small smile and she made her way to the Great Hall for lunch, only getting lost twice. Her afternoon classes were boring, the only fun being passing notes in class between her, Blaise, Draco, and Daphne, who were planning to sneak into the kitchen that night for cakes and other goodies.

Violeta was sitting in the Great Hall at dinner when an owl landed on her shoulder, dropping a letter addressed to her in a familiar neat scrawl. She gave the owl a piece of her meal before opening the letter, one she knew was from her mother.

 _My Dear Violeta,_

 _How is school my darling? Your father and I miss you very much. We've already started planning where we should go on your Christmas vacation. Do you want to go somewhere tropical or someplace we can enjoy the snow? I'm thinking tropical, maybe Aruba or Bali. Anyways, we are very proud of you for stepping up and switching schools when we needed you to without any complaints. We sent you a gift separate, it should be coming soon after this letter, we sent it with your father's owl since he's stronger. Don't hesitate to write us, my love, for you know I've got nothing much to do when you've gone except redo the manor and order clothes and robes and whatnot. Your father is working with your Uncle on a new project and so he's gone a lot, keeping me quite in the dark. We love you._

 _Mum and Father_

Violeta smiled to herself, missing her mother. A few moments later, her father's owl Breeden showed up with a package for her. She ruffled his feathers softly and gave him a small kiss on the top of his head before feeding him a piece of her meat pie. He flew away and Daphne and Draco watched as she opened the package.

"Shit!" Violeta cursed, realizing she should have opened the package in private view, not public. The box had the emblem of the Dark Lord on it, a family symbol according to her father. Violeta tucked the box under her robes and lead Draco, Daphne, and a curious Blaise, down to their common room. When they were comfortably seated at one of the tables, she continued to open the package.

"Why is that symbol on there?" Daphne hissed. Draco and Violeta exchanged a look but were silent.

"You work for Him?" Blaise's eyes widened, but again there was no reply. Violeta just took a deep breath and continued to open the box. There was a note that she handed to Draco to read, trusting his eyes only at this moment, and then opened a small jewelry box with a silver ring inside. The ring had an emerald set in it and her initials carved into the metal in a thin kind calligraphy. The inside of the ring held the dark mark, a reminder to Violeta as to who she really was.

"Read this later." Draco told her, handing her back the letter. Daphne and Blaise had paled suddenly, and Violeta's light eyes flashed them a warning.

She knew three things for certain. Her Uncle was coming back. Her Uncle was her real father, sending her to live with Stoyan and Sarah Angelov for safety. And her real father was Lord Voldemort. 


End file.
